A Bicycle Built for Boo!
A Bicycle Built for Boo! is the first episode of the first season of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. Premise The gang takes the case when Shaggy's bike is stolen by a green ghost. Synopsis A newspaper truck pulls up to Shaggy's house during dawn, and leaves a pack of newspapers. Shaggy has a paper route to deliver everyday, so he has to get up early. But, sometimes he oversleeps, and whenever he does, he gets woken up by his personal alarm clock, A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. After Scooby wakes Shaggy up, he asks Scooby to load the papers on his bike. While doing so, a green ghost shows up, and takes the bike, while Scooby runs back in Shaggy's room. Shaggy calls an emergency meeting of the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency. Shaggy laments over the loss of his bike, while Scooby does an impersonation of the ghost he saw. Daphne doesn't believe in ghosts, while Freddie says that Shaggy's bike was stolen by the neighborhood bully, Red Herring. They followed Red to his secret hideout, which was in Weirdo Woods. They encountered a swamp monster, which was really Red pulling a mean prank. Freddie accuses him of stealing Shaggy's bike, which the bully denies. Scooby finds a blue bike in the bushes, which Freddie believes it to be the stolen bike. Shaggy doubts it saying his bike is red. Freddie still won't believe it, and uses a sand blaster to remove the paint. But, he was proven wrong, and gets run over by Red. While tending to Freddie, Velma took a closer look at the tire tracks on Freddie's body, and gets an idea. They found tire tracks from Shaggy's bike, and Scooby can follow them to the bike. It didn't take long for Scooby to finally catch the bikes trail, and take off bringing Shaggy with him, and the gang following. Scooby lead them to the Daily Babbler newspaper office, where they met Shaggy's boss Mr. Conrad. He denies to know anything about the missing bike, while Scooby finds green dry ink, and after a few sniffs, he began sneezing all over the office, until he got caught in the newspaper machine. After Mr. Conrad throws them out, Scooby catches the bikes scent again, and takes off like before. He lead them to the Furgeson's estate, which is the most mosted place in town. Scooby's sure that the bikes inside, but won't go in. Daphne, however, changes his mind with a Scooby Snack. The gang splits-up to look around outside. Velma, Shaggy and Scooby looked in the backyard, and they ran into the same ghost who stole Shaggy's bike. After they escaped, they met up with the others, and told them what happened, which Daphne still doesn't believe. Then they met a woman, who introduces herself as Shirley Mcloon, who claims to be the world famous Medium, a person who can see into the future. She's hear because she claims that there are spirits in the area. After she leaves, she dropped a kind of camera. Freddie believes that Mcloon is really an agent from Mars sent to steal bikes in their plan to rule the world. Shaggy, however, reminds him to focus on finding Shaggy's bike. Scooby found Shaggy's bike bender, and footprints that leads inside the house. Upon entering, the gang fell through a hole in the floor, and landed on piles of money. Shaggy and Scooby realizes that they could buy many new bikes. Velma does some analyzing, and finds that all the bills have the exact same cereal number. While looking for more money, Shaggy and Scooby run into the ghost, who corners them. But they escaped when Velma finds a secret passageway. They found themselves in a dungeon, where they find a printing press, and Shaggy's bike. Velma points out that the bikes chain is missing, and sees another chain on the printing press. The ghost then shows up again, and chases them all over the basement until it corners Freddie, Daphne and Shaggy. Meanwhile, Velma and Scooby find more dry ink, which makes Scooby sneeze uncontrollably. He sneezes into the ghost, knocking it into the printing press and gets trapped when Velma turned it on. Freddie reveals his crazy theory on Shirley and the martians Daphne opens a door revealing Shirley. She explains that the ghost locked her up, and confesses that she isn't a Medium. She really an undercover agent from the Treasury Department, who's been trying to bust the ghost for making counterfeit money. Velma explains that the money they found was fake, much to Shaggy and Scooby's disappointment. She goes on saying that every bill has the same cereal number, and it was printed on the printing press by the ghost. Freddie believes it to be Red Herring. But, Daphne dismisses it, saying he's got to be thinking green, with the green ghost, money and the ink that made Scooby sneeze. They learn that at the newspapers office, they thought Scooby was off the trail when he lead them there, but he wasn't. The thief went there to get more ink, than he came to the estate, and tried to scare the gang away, so he could continue making counterfeit money. The ghost is unmasked as Mr. Conrad, much to Shaggy's surprise. Upon Shaggy asking why he stole Shaggy's bike, he says that he needed the bike chain. The press need a special chain, and the one from the bike fit perfectly. Upon Conrad being taking into custody by Shirley, Shaggy quits his job. Later at the malt shop, the gang got into the papers, and Shaggy's looking for a new part-time job. Daphne says he better find one soon, cause he's gonna have to pay the gang for finding his bike. 10 cents a day, plus the price of the goodies they can eat. Upon Shaggy reading the total cost, which is $25, he realizes that someones been pigging out. Which is none other than Scooby-Doo. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo Detective Agency ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Velma Dinkley ** Daphne Blake ** Freddie Jones Supporting characters: * Red Herring * Shirley McLoon Villains: * Ghost * Mr. Conrad Other characters: * Mrs. Rogers * Daily Babbler employees * Swamp monster Locations * Coolsville ** Rogers home *** Shaggy's bedroom *** Scooby-Doo's doghouse *** Scooby-Doo Detective Agency clubhouse ** Daily Babbler building *** Printing press room ** Weirdo Woods ** Furgeson Estate ** Fatty's Objects * Cherry 59 Starfire Special * Velma's motorized skateboard * Daphne's go-go boots * Red Herring's bicycle * Scooby Snacks * Daily Babbler newspapers * Scooby's leash * Velma's glasses * Handcuffs Vehicles * ''Daily Babbler'' newspaper truck Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Notes/trivia * This is the first episode to feature Christina Lange, Kellie Martin, and Carl Steven as the voices of Velma, Daphne, and Freddie, respectively. Don Messick and Casey Kasem are the only actors to reprise their respective roles of Scooby and Shaggy; and get starring billing for it, making it the first episode of a series to distinguish who an actor has played. * According to Tom Ruegger, William Hanna was the director (as well as the sheet timer) for this episode, but went uncredited on his own admission. * The gang's fee is 10 cents in this episode, but by Ghost Who's Coming to Dinner it's gone up to 25 cents, and in Night of the Living Burger it went up to 50 cents * This episode uses different artwork for the title card than the rest of the episodes; the only other episode to use a different title card was The Wrath of Waitro, the last episode of the series. * Before being called Mystery Inc. they called themselves the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency which is retconned from what Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy indentified themselves as in The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries. * Unlike the following episodes the chase music begins without the gang literally turning it on themselves. * Chronologically this is this the first time Scooby dresses as a blonde nurse, and the only time that it wasn't for a disguise; the previous time (production-wise) was the The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show episode, Scoobsie, and the next time was in the DTV film, Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase. * In a mock follow-up, a promo for A Pup Named Scooby-Doo during Cartoon Network's Powerhouse era, has the ghost (referred to as the "Big Green Monster") shown in jail, admitting that it wasn't worth it in the end after the kids stopped him. * Some later reruns of this episode, along with on the Boomerang streaming service, cut out the shot of the text "SHIRLEY MCLOON: WEIRDO" appearing underneath Shirley when she first appears. The Ghost's text being superimposed over the Ghost popping out of the cellar doors is also replaced with a shot of Scooby, Shaggy and Velma acting scared. These are restored on the DVD releases. * This episode originally ended with an instrumental version of the closing credits music. Later reruns of this episode (including on the Boomerang streaming service) replace it with the standard vocal closing credits theme, though the DVD restores the original instrumental music. Miscellaneous * Scooby Snacks bribe: 1. Cultural references * The episode title is a play on "a bicycle built for two," the last words of the song, "Daisy Bell". * Freddie references Sherlock Holmes when he responds to Daphne by saying "Elementary". Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * The Daily Babbler is misspelled frequently making one believe that there may have been some confusion of the spelling/pronunciation for the animators. ** As the gang follow the tire track to the Daily Blabber both signs outside read "Daily Babble" and the sign at the top of the building still shows this while the camera is on the outside while Scooby messes with the elevator. ** When the gang race into the entrance the sign says "Daily Babber" which is kept in the flashback. * When Daphne says to color the story green, her legs appear to be bare (flesh colored rather than pink as seen in the rest of the episode). * As the gang is explaining the monster's plan, the shot of the house used for his hideout is reused from when the gang first arrives there. While Scooby and the others are not present in the shot, their positions are still indicated when the lightning flashes. Inconstitencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Shaggy has to pay for the services of his friends, while in Horror of the Haunted Hairpiece, it was Shaggy (& Scooby) himself who was appalled at the idea of charging Daphne. * Shaggy says that Scooby had two Scooby Snacks even though he only took one from Daphne. * Instead of Mr. Conrad stealing Shaggy's bike, would it not have been easier to buy a new one (or even just a bike chain)? Then again this is a person who was making counterfeit money. * When the Ghost is lunging towards the gang in the room full of counterfeit money, he makes the same growl as Red Herring did when disguised as a swamp monster earlier on in the episode, even though Red and the Ghost both have different voice actors, and the Ghost was not actually Red (naturally.) In other languages Home media * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Volume 1 DVD released by Warner Home Video on July 19, 2005. * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Complete 1st Season DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 18, 2008. Quotes References External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (UK) Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 1 episodes Category:Episodes featuring Red Herring Category:Season premieres Category:Series premieres